First Age
The First Age(also known as the "First Numbering System") refers to the time of BZP Mafia from its inception until the Great Downtime in 2011. This was the largest Age of Mafia by far, and thus is also split into two distinct phases, both of which used standard numerical characters for the Game Number. Due to numerous BZPower downtimes, data losses, and other assorted reasons, it is nearly impossible to create a complete list of the games played during this Age. Phases Monarch Phase The games in which only one member was the host, and nobody else could host. This phase is characterized mainly by short one or two sentence scenes. Listing Phase After the Monarch from the first age stepped down and let other host, then came the listing phase. A huge list of hosts was made, and the next 100+ games had hosts planned at one point. This phase is characterized by the List, and a wide variety of scene structures. End of the Age This Age ended when the Great Downtime occured during 2011. As a result of that, and the Forum Archives corrupting in 2013, not much evidence is left of this Age. Therefore if any veteran players can add to this, please do. The Games (Main Series) 'Note: '''Games 12 to 19 were lost to the dataclysm. Games 15 and 18 can be seen on the Wayback Machine; the subtitle for 15 reveals Rakoua as the host, while 55555 created the topic for 18. '''2nd Note: '''After the Archival Deletion, all of these games were lost completely, except for those viewable through the Wayback Machine. Bionicle Mafia(July 2007) - ??? #Bionicle Mafia 1 #*Hosted by TheMightyFighty #Bionicle Mafia: Game 2 #*Hosted by TheMightyFighty #Bionicle Mafia 3 #*Host Unknown; Possibly Solare #Bionicle Mafia 4 #*Hosted by The Remorseful Automaton #Bionicle Mafia 5 #*Host Unknown; Possibly Toa of Dancing #Bionicle Mafia 6 #*Host Unknown; Possibly Impact #Bionicle Mafia 7 #*Host Unknown; Possibly Snoopy #Bionicle Mafia 8 #*Hosted by Necro #Bionicle Mafia 9 #*Hosted by Toa Dave #Bionicle Mafia 10 #*Host Unknown; Possibly TMV #Bionicle Mafia 11 #*Host Unknown; Possibly MX #Bionicle Mafia 12 #*Host Unknown; Possibly Blade (Lost to Dataclysm) #Bionicle Mafia 13 #*Host Unknown (Lost to Dataclysm) #Bionicle Mafia 14 #*Host Unknown (Lost to Dataclysm) #Bionicle Mafia 15 #*Hosted by Rakoua (Lost to Dataclysm) #Bionicle Mafia 16 #*Host Unknown (Lost to Dataclysm) #Bionicle Mafia 17 #*Host Unknown (Lost to Dataclysm) #Bionicle Mafia 18 #*Host Unknown; Possibly 55555 (Lost to Dataclysm) #Bionicle Mafia 19 #*Host Unknown (Lost to Dataclysm) #Bionicle Mafia 20 #*Host Unknown; Possibly M.I.A. #Bionicle Mafia 21 #*Hosted by Toa Dave #Bionicle Mafia 22: Dominance #*Host Unknown; Possibly 55555 #Bionicle Mafia 23 #*Hosted by Lloyd: The White Wolf #Bionicle Mafia 24 #*Hosted by Lhikevikk #Bionicle Mafia 25 #*Hosted by Valborg #Mafia 26 #*Host Unknown; Possibly Toa of Dancing #Bionicle Mafia 27: Resurgence #*Host Unknown; Possibly Lhikevikk #Bionicle Mafia 28: Betrayal #*Host Unknown; Possibly TMV #Bionicle Mafia 29: Conspiracy #*Hosted by The Remorseful Automaton #Bionicle Mafia 30: Eyewitness #*Hosted by 55555 #Bionicle Mafia 31: Mind Games #*Hosted by IBrow Voltex and Mayno (Collectively "Mayglob") #Bionicle Mafia 32: Manipulation #*Hosted by What? #Bionicle Mafia 33: Revenge #*Hosted by White Six #Bionicle Mafia 34: Command #*Bionicle Mafia 34: Command Hosted by Lloyd: The White Wolf #Bionicle Mafia 35: Chaos #*Hosted by Lhikevikk TBTTRAH Series A series of Mafia games run during the First Age named after the comedy ''The Bionicles Try to Run a House, usually hosted and played by either the author, MT Zehvor, or fans of the comedy. #TBTTRAH Mafia 1 #*Hosted by MT Zehvor #TBTTRAH Mafia 2 #*Host Unknown #TBTTRAH Mafia 3 #*Host Unknown #TBTTRAH Mafia 4: Shockwave #*Host Unknown #TBTTRAH Mafia 5: Invincibility #*Host Unknown #TBTTRAH Mafia 6: Infection #*Host Unknown #TBTTRAH Mafia 7: Assassins #*Host Unknown #TBTTRAH Mafia 8: Return #*Host Unknown #TBTTRAH Mafia 9: Impulse #*Hosted by MT Zehvor #TBTTRAH Mafia 10: Kiata #*Hosted by Christmas Lights Other Games #The Mafia #*Host Unknown; Earliest Ever Side-Game #Bionicle Mafia 2009 Edition #*Hosted by Lhikevikk #Bionicle Mafia: Holiday Edition #*Host Unknown; Possibly Seraphim #Bionicle Meats Metroid Mafia #*Host Unknown #Bionicle Meats Metroid Mafia 2: The Clone #*Host Unknown #Bionicle Mafia Whatever #*Host Unknown #Bionicle Mafia: Requiem #*Host Unknown #Bionicle Mafia Holiday Edition 2 #*Host Unknown #Mafia Revolution #*Host Unknown #Toa Mafia #*Host Unknown Trivia *''The Mafia'' was the earliest spinoff game on BZPower, as it was played during or between Bionicle Mafia: Game 2 and Bionicle Mafia 3. Category:Ages